


Unsullied

by Cohava



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy has issues, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, Seduction, Slight Dom/Sub, author is very late on her prompts, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #15 (I'm doing the best I can)Prompt: Intercrural Sex“You want to be a goody-goody girl? There you go. I’ll take my pleasure here,” he bit the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, “and you can go on happily ever after, unsullied by the undead.”





	Unsullied

“Spike. Stop it.”

“Make me.”

“I mean it.”

“Doesn’t seem like it to me, my love.”

The endearment earned him an elbow to the ribs. He staggered back, leaving her room to breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to center herself, refusing to acknowledge that she missed the solid weight of him against her back, his wandering hands sneaking under her t-shirt… his lips…

“Spike!” she turned to glare at him. “Pinch my butt again and you’ll find yourself without a hand, got it?”

“Promises, promises.” He took a step towards her, heedless of her threats. “Seems to me you’re all bark and no bite.”

“Oh, I’m gonna… bite…” 

“Please do,” he whispered. Buffy tried to clear her head, but it was hard with him a hair’s breadth from her lips, his hands not quite touching but circling her waist, ready to hold her in place as soon as she gave in…

“Spike… no.”

“No, what?”

She shook her head forcefully. He chuckled. 

“NO. We are not having sex again. Ever.”

“Are you sure, love? Then why did you came by, looking like your delectable self again?”

(Something inside her twisted pleasantly at his comment, because she’d put almost no effort in her appearance today, she hadn’t had the energy, and Dawn had made a joke about ‘hobo-chic’ that still stung, and his utterly sincere admiration did… things… to her. Melt-y, shivery things.) 

“I… I just needed…” Dammit, she couldn’t remember. 

“I know what you need,” he answered, and kissed her. 

She didn’t even try to resist, it was useless. She twined her fingers over the back of his head, pulling him closer in the flickering light of a thousand candles—or so it seemed to her. She wondered if he’d lit them all waiting for her, and her stomach did that weird flip-flopping thing again because no-one really went through that much effort just to please her these days, and…

Noo. Nope. Bad Buffy. She pressed herself firmly against Spike, backing him against the bed. Sex with the undead was bad but her traitorous train of thought was badder so, well…

She’d take the sex. Self-sacrifice was her forte.

They fell on the bed and Spike wasted no time, going for her jeans and slipping his hands under to grab her butt. Buffy moaned and shimmied enthusiastically so he could take them off—not even pretending to object at this point—and he obliged her, pulling off her shoes and socks while he was at it. He slid off the bed and took a step back, making sure his eyes were on him while he took off his own clothes. He took a ridiculously long time, too, flexing and stretching theatrically so she could admire the full effect of his muscles.

Unfair. Totally unfair. Why was all that goodness wasted on a vampire? Buffy idly wondered if it was some sort of evolutionary technique for survival—if you can’t kill her, fuck her—except no, she knew full well that the average undead was gross and dirty as a rule, so it was just her who kept bumping into the hot ones. It was her cross to bear, she supposed. 

Once he was fully naked, he crawled slowly back to her, caging her between her arms as he loomed over her. Buffy tried not to encourage him too much, not that he needed it, but she couldn’t help wriggling her hips subtly so he’d take the hint and take off her shirt and panties already and get on with the evil horizontal tango…

He pressed a kiss against her forehead and she squirmed, craning her head so she could catch his mouth instead, but he didn’t follow. He took a hand off the bed to trace the hem of her panties and she sighed, ready for him to get going. 

“I don’t think so, love.”

“Wha…” he bit her neck gently and she gasped, parting her legs wider, yearning for him. 

“You want to be a good little Slayer, yeah? No sexin’ the evil demon?”

“Spike…” 

“Ah-ah-ah, now don’t you go back on your decision. Bad girl.”

He tongued her earlobe wickedly and she was putty in his arms, allowing him to hold her wrists in one hand above her head and roughly manipulate her body. She breathed heavily against him, trying to regain some sense in all this. What the hell was he doing?

Suddenly, he pressed his body down on hers and she moaned. He’d positioned them so his erection slid between her thighs, rubbing teasingly against her underwear, back and forth, back and forth, back…

“Spike!” She managed, undulating under him in a futile effort to urge him on. “Stop teasing and…”

“And… what?” He moved faster, creating a maddening friction against her but it wasn’t enough, dammit, she needed him inside… 

“Take you? Fuck you? I don’t think so, Buffy,” he let her wrists go, trailing a single finger down her neck where his mouth had been, still thrusting between her legs but not quite right…

“You want to be a goody-goody girl? There you go. I’ll take my pleasure here,” he bit the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, “and you can go on happily ever after, unsullied by the undead.”

Oh, she was sullied. She was so very sullied and what’s more, she wanted to be sullied again. 

Yet, she didn’t protest. He’d shifted his hips just a hair, and suddenly the angle of his thrusts was building a delicious pressure against her clit. She flexed her thighs encouragingly, not quite ready to voice it but finding that she liked this, she liked this not-quite-sex (although who did he think it was kidding, it was abso-fucking-lutely sex, quality sex even), she liked the illusion of innocence, the t-shirt still covering her breasts, the wetness spreading inside her basic white panties, his voice…

“Y-yes. Yeah. Good girl. Good… Slayer,” he panted. “Not letting the big bad vampire inside. Make ‘im work for it. Drive me crazy,” he was kissing her now, lingering, open-mouthed kisses along the line of her jaw. But she was playing his game now, and she turned her head to the side just a bit, not allowing him to get to her lips. 

“Baby,” he gasped, “‘s that what you want? You want the darkness to slide…” and, true to his words, he did indeed slide against her aching quim, pressing against the damp fabric that separated them, “right over you, and leave you untouched? I can do that,” he got closer to her mouth now, speaking against her cheek. “I can do anything and everything you want. Let’s play the… ah! The innocence game, shall we, love?”

“Yes,” she managed to say before his mouth inevitably met hers. Like prophecy. Like kismet.

“My little girl…” he mumbled in between kisses. “My little, good, pure… innocent girl…”  
It was all too much for Buffy. she cried against him, her whole body shuddering with release, and she felt him come too, his spend oozing against her ass. 

He smiled.

“So, how many ways do you think we can, uh, Not Have Sex again, Pet?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact about me: I was gonna do 'uniforms' for Day #15 because I didn't know what 'intercrural sex' meant and I kinda assumed it was something to do with farmer tools or something ('cause 'rural'. That's how my brain works). Then I got the bright idea to Google it and went "Oh, this is hot" and thus this ficlet was writ. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
